


McCall Pack Group Texts

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), loyalwolf, madwomanwithabox, xtremeroswellian



Series: Definitely not the end. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent doesn't die, Back together... forever?, But we like Kira still, College Student Lydia, College Student Stiles, F/M, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Malia is long gone, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pack in College, Scallison, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, So is Kira, Stydia, Texting, The original McCall pack, future fields medal winner Lydia Martin, future kick ass doctor Allison Argent, future sheriff of the supernatural Stiles Stilinski, future vet of adorable Scott McCall, mccall pack group text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalwolf/pseuds/loyalwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwomanwithabox/pseuds/madwomanwithabox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After senior year, the pack struggles with all the big changes: getting into college, moving away from Beacon Hills, and most of all facing a separation they've never experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCall Pack Group Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really your average fic! It's not even really a fic. We're a group of four RPers who started this storyline and decided to start posting here in fic format. If there's interest, we'll keep on posting. Otherwise we'll keep on writing to ourselves. :) 
> 
> The stories will vary in format/size a lot because of that. Some will include texting, some will be prose. But it's all written by the four of us as a group.

It’s in the middle of their break and Lydia has been sitting by the window, obsessively waiting for the mailman to come most of the day. Well, he did, and now she's angrily staring at the pile of junkmail on the kitchen table. Ripping each one of them to shreds and tossing the pieces in the recycling bin.

Sighing, she reaches for her phone and sends a group text to the other seniors that she knows are suffering from the same anxiety she is: Allison, Stiles and Scott.

Lydia: Did you guys get anything today?

Allison: I'm avoiding the mail, idc what dad says about me being paranoid.

Stiles has an unopened envelope in his hands that he's been staring at for the last forty minutes and hasn't found the guts to open yet.

Stiles: nothing yet

Lydia: Allison. I'm coming over and checking your mail for you. I swear I will. Just go get it.

And it shouldn't matter. There's no way she's not getting in. But it does. And she's anxious. And she needs all three of them to get in too.

Scott is sitting at the table with an envelope in his hand. Who knew a letter could be so scary?

Scott: I got mine today  
Scott: I can't open it

Allison: Stiles, u lying?

Stiles: never.  
Stiles: I don't even know how to lie. 

Scott: Just depends on how you define "lie", right?

Stiles: Exactly. Thank you.

Lydia: ... Just OPEN IT, SCOTT!

Stiles: Want me to come over and open it for you? 

Scott: Dude, no!

Lydia: So I'm gonna stop by Allison's, check her mail.  
Lydia: Go over to Scott's and open his letter.  
Lydia: Then go over to Stiles and find out if he's lying.  
Lydia: See you guys soon! :)

And of course the whole pack knows that _that_ is the smiley face of doom.

Allison: don't u dare!!!

Scott: Talk some sense into your friend, Allison!

Lydia: I’m already on my way, Allison. Put on some pants.

Allison: if i don't look, it didn't come, & if it didn't come, i can't get rejected.

There. Worst fears admitted. She stares at her phone for a long moment, then lowers her gaze to stare at the shiny new scar on her abdomen, courtesy of one psychotic demon fox…

After taking an Oni’s katana to the gut, it had been all she could do just to stay alive. She really hadn’t, either...at least not for three terrifying minutes when she’d gone into cardiac arrest. Once she’d come off of the respirator, her dad had taken her back to France to convalesce...time she _needed_ , but not time she had. She’d missed so much school…

If she got accepted _anywhere_ , she was going to be surprised.

Lydia: You are not getting rejected, Allison.  
Lydia: I looked over your application, okay? Just trust me.  
Lydia: You'll get into all your top three choices.  
Lydia: And it'll suck because you'll have to choose. 

Allison: fine, u can open it. BUT DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S INSIDE.  
Allison: ...and tell daddy i said it's ok 2 give u the letter. he has it.

Scott: So you understand the logic for me not opening mine yet then  
Scott: Good to know  
Scott: Now you don't have to force me to open mine yet

Allison: YOU didn't waste four whole months in paris being operated on & doing pt.  
Allison: i did.  
Allison: so i have permission to beat you senseless then?  
Allison: coz i will if u don't OPEN THE DAMN ENVELOPE.

Scott: no!  
Scott: i'll open it!  
Scott: just not yet…

At the very mild flirting between the two, Lydia just rolls her eyes when she actually gets into her car and decides a different approach, so she sends her best friend a private message:

Lydia (to Allison): Go get his.  
Lydia (to Allison): I'm on my way to get yours. Then Stiles'.  
Lydia (to Allison): I'll meet you at the McCall's.  
Lydia (to Allison): We'll open them together.

Allison (to Lydia): ..FIIIIIINE

Satisfied, she goes back to their group chat window, smirking when she sees Stiles actually replied with  
Stiles: Good luck.

Lydia: I won’t need any. 

Stiles: I meant with Allison and Scott.  
Stiles: There is no luck needed with me.  
Stiles: Luck-free here. 

Lydia: So you don't mind if I come by, right?

Stiles: Nope.  
Stiles: My house is a pack friendly place. 

He almost says a Lydia friendly place. But he doesn’t want her to get the wrong idea.

Lydia: I'll see you soon. ;) 

And while Stiles types up the following message: _It terrifies me when you use emoticons. You know that right?_ He doesn’t actually send it.


End file.
